Hecate Booth
"If I wanted, I could destroy everything. But I am a good girl." '' '''Hecate Booth' is the fourth child of the late Felicity Gray and Gideon Booth. Once a long-term resident of Lockwood, Maine, USA, she was forced to abandon the quaint town and with it, her position as Matriarch of the coven, after a massacre left her the sole survivor of the original Booth family. She is still an active member in the All Seven, given her relation to Felicity Gray. At the current point in the storyline, Hecate has just arrived in Tamaulipas, Mexico where she plans to open an herbal cafe for local mythicals. Her official faceclaim is Alycia Debnam-Carey. Appearance Hecate is of shorter height, standing around 5'2" and slim build, with little muscle evident on her person. Of the Booth children she looks the most like their father, with her high-set forehead and naturally frizzy, mousy brown hair that she wears down around her shoulders. She bears a similar appearance to her mother in her cool tanned complexion and petal-pink lips. Her eyes, once a bland oaken brown, now shine a near-golden coloring as a result of her siring. Species As a lycan who was turned from a bite rather than born, Hecate is able to shift into her wolvine form at will, but cannot do so with her lupine. Like the rest of her species she feels a stronger urge to shift and hunt during full moon periods. She has a weakness to silver, as it is lethal if it enters the bloodstream or if a sustained injury is left untreated too long (silver poisoning). Hecate's position in her pack is as an omega; omega's are usually the weakest wolves in the pack. They are usually considered to be at the bottom of the totem pole in werewolf-ranking and are sometimes picked on by the other members of the pack. They are often not highly involved in the pack and tend to live on the outskirts and keep to themselves. Like all lycanthrope, Hecate is capable of shifting into two different forms: Abilities * Abolitionism - the ability to become an embodiment of destruction; to becomes a physical manifestation or personification of destruction; to gain the ability to bring destruction wherever one goes. * Werewolf Physiology - the power use the abilities of a werewolf (enhanced hearing, sight, smell, strength, as well as the ability of transfiguration). * Lycanthropic Infection - the power to transform others into werewolves through infection. * Gaia Manipulation - the power to manipulate energy from the Earth. * Crystal Invocation - the practice of use of stones and crystals, such as during spellwork or for crystal healing techniques. This may also include chakra balance, crystal meditation, and more. * Herbology - the ability to utilize greenery, plants, herbs and flowers in herbal and natural magick, such as creating blends of different plants or using primarily herbs in spellwork. Weaknesses * Silver Poisoning - to be affected by coming into contact with silver in minor or lethal doses. * Iron Poisoning - to be affected by coming into contact with iron in minor or lethal doses. * Dismemberment - to have ones body forcefully torn apart. Personality Lying, so they say, is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off. But to Hecate, it isn’t just fun, it’s compulsive. Don’t lie to me, Percy, or your tongue will fall out. The first time she had told a lie, eight years old in a gingham print dress, tongue as sharp as a Stanley knife, eyes like a wild fire staring into those of her mother’s, she had felt invincible. After that, it was a downwards spiral, lying about the simplest of things, just for the thrill of it. She’d go to buy a paperback book, and upon being asked where she’d been, she’d claim a bike ride, a date, a visit to the rabbits in the next door neighbor's garden. Little white lies that built up a repertoire of manipulation. Words had the power to make people believe anything you wanted, as long as they were convincing. Soon her silver-tongue became more venomous. Where did you get the money to buy those clothes, 'Cate? “A poetry contest.” Selling potions. They had a potion for everything nowadays – to take the edge off, to hype the senses, to loose yourself to the subconscious. “You know me – I’ll try anything once,” she’d purr over an exchange of sterling, cigarette clasped between her fingers like a life line, white lines dusted like icing sugar across the bathroom sink. Infected. The poison had started in her heart – mother never loved her, father was playing in other womens beds – and had spread to contaminate the whole. She was damaged goods, each day lived like it was her last, no cares, no mercy, just a black heart, a thirst for games and a penchant for destruction. Family & Relationships tttt.jpg|Apollo Gray Sister; Apollo Gray For an eight year age difference, Hecate and Apollo Booth were close. They liked to do things together: play catch, sing songs, conspire to steal the last cookie from the cookie jar. Hecate was an angel – a mother’s dream – but when she got together with Apollo she could be quite the troublemaker. “Monkey see, monkey do,” her father would say, rolling his eyes in her mother’s direction, but it was absolutely true. Hecate wanted to be Apollo, with her grown-up clothes and her spiky attitude. From the get-go, Hecate had always been the good one. She liked following directions, she liked helping around the house, and she loved making people happy. Apollo, on the other hand, liked pushing the limits and seeing how much she could get away with. She was the classic rebellious middle child, independence through the roof, and she wanted everyone to know it. Apollo was thirteen when she began to drift away from her baby sister. She and their brother had only just discovered the satanic side of witchcraft, which was much more fun than playing tag with a five year-old. Apollo embraced her teenage years like they were all she’d ever get, and it wasn’t long until Hecate barely saw her big sister… except when Apollo was getting yelled at by their parents, or when imploring the younger Percy to spray perfume like it would hide the smell of wolfsbane. Every once and awhile Apollo would pull Hecate aside and tell her stories about the rituals she was doing, or the people she was meeting. Hecate would sit there in awe, thinking she held something special about Apollo's not-so-secret life. Even after her sister’s death, Hecate refuses to say anything about Apollo ( good or otherwise ) to any outsiders. History In a sentence, Hecate’s thoughts on Lockwood are simple: It was the dream, then the nightmare. For so many years during her youth, she wanted nothing more than to study magic, just as her mother had before her. Growing up, Lockwood was a wondrous place that promised many great experiences, full of every tool that she needed to help her achieve her dreams. During the first few years of her life, it was everything that she had hoped it would be. She got good grades, she was a Varsity track captain, and she mostly succeeded at everything she put her mind to. Everything was perfect - up until the point where her life started to balance out the good luck with a chain reaction of unfortunate events. With her mother gone and unable to say goodbye, Hecate’s opinion of Lockwood began to take a bitter turn. She won’t admit it, but to a point, she regrets what she did to Felicity. Terrible creatures love terrible things. Keeping to herself and trying to find peace in Felicity's murder, she managed to find a certain kind of steady existence – continuing to do well in her endeavors, finding a median between isolation and being socially active; with her sisters busy in their own lives and their father mourning the disappearance of his wife, she began seeking company elsewhere. As a Booth she had men, real men, calling her every night. They drove her around in their sport cars, paid for fine meals, bought her expensive gifts, and never once did any of them break her heart. She figured out their game early on: if men are going to use her, she might as well use them right on back. It was the Lockwood Massacre of 2121 that took the life of her best friend and sister, Apollo. Everything crashed and burned a second time – nearly scorching all of Hecate's remaining resolve. Mexico is causing her to regret the mistakes that she made, wishing that she would have let her sister go and not attempted to contact her after her death. The new environment helps her to realize that she, in all blunt and harsh reality, got everything that she wanted out of life, all at the cost of her mother – and maybe if she could have just gotten over Felicity's uptight personality, she’d be fine. Maybe she’d be sipping her favorite tea with her father and chatting excitedly over new spellwork, hugging him fondly on days where they remembered Ares together, always having that familiar buzzing running across her skin – but now it’s gone, and Hecate's gone, and her magic’s gone. She once read the novel Gone Girl in her junior year after picking it up from her roommate’s half of their shared dorm, and if the acclaimed book had made her realize anything, it was that she herself is a Gone Girl. And that title still causes a question to eat at her daily. Category:Characters Category:Second Generation Category:Lycanthropic Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists